


it's all in a day's work

by teesandjays



Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Genre: F/M, Gen, is this crack? i think this is crack, nothing makes sense i'm sorry, this is actually titled sadaboutmylife.docx in my fic folder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teesandjays/pseuds/teesandjays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pinches the material between two fingers and pulls at it with a frown. It barely moves a centimeter away from his body. “I’m pretty sure this thing can be classified as torture,” he says moodily, crossing his arms over his chest like the petulant child he is. </p><p>Abby just cackles. </p><p>--</p><p>Or alternatively titled, Townsend is Superman and hates his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's all in a day's work

**Author's Note:**

> [this](http://hidingbehindalegend.tumblr.com/post/61538205394/you-do-know-you-can-take-the-costume-off) is the reason for this horrible thing. i hate everyone who told me to do this because it's actually the worst thing i've ever written.

Okay so here’s the thing, when Edward gets assigned to work with Abby on jobs he actually ends up pretty happy about it because he’s kind of stupidly fond of her for whatever reason - his mind has obviously been stockholmed into believing that he likes her or something.

This reaction usually surfaces after the initial ‘oh god why’ reaction because working with Abby usually means that he has to prepare his mental psyche in advance lest he succumb to insanity while in her general vicinity. In other words, working with Abby is equal to walking into a mine field blindfolded because you really never know when shit’s going to explode in your face – literally and figuratively.

It speaks a lot about him that he never actually minds though.

\--

“So tell me,” he hears a bright voice behind him say as he’s grabbing his luggage off the carousel, “how exactly is Curacao at this time of the year?”

Edward rolls his eyes as he settles his duffle over his shoulder and turns to face the woman in question. She still has her sunglasses on but he can tell her eyes are shining with pure, unholy glee behind them. Figures she’d know about the Curacao incident by now – he’s placing all the blame squarely on Abe because those two have been in cahoots for far too long.

“Hot,” he replies flatly to which she snorts at loudly.

“I’ll bet,” she says with that wicked little tilt to her grin that he knows means he’s in for an endless ribbing and what’ll most probably be a constant stream of well-placed jokes on his behalf. He really wishes he wasn’t so into that.

“Come along Townsend,” she calls airily turning on her heel with a hair flip that should seem dramatic and overdone but on her just comes off as natural as breathing.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” he replies just for the sake of being immature because he always manages to turn into a prepubescent child around her. She makes a face at him over her shoulder and sticks her tongue out which only serves to reassure him that they should never spend longer than ten minutes with each other seeing as how it's the maximum amount of time it takes for two seasoned operatives at the top of their fields to revert back into pigtail-pulling five year olds.

 -

Someone in the universe is honestly out for Edward Townsend’s blood – it’s the only explanation he has for why these things happen to him. Yes, he knew what he was getting into when he agreed to the assignment, yes he knew what the location would entail and _yes_ he realized that something like this was going to happen, but this. This is unacceptable.

“What,” he says not even bothering to hide the disgust in his voice as he looks at the offending piece of material that’s sitting on his bed, “is that?”

“It’s your cover,” Abby replies sweetly, her eyes rounded wide and innocent and he knows it in his bones that she’s behind the entire thing.

“I hate you just so you know,” he tells her darkly, brows scrunched close together as he presses his lips into a thin line.

“No need to be insecure Eddie,” she says with a grin, patting him on the shoulder in a faux-consoling motion, "blue and red looks great on you." 

It really, really doesn’t.

\--

Okay, so maybe it doesn’t look bad on him, but that’s not to say he doesn’t still hate it.

\--

It doesn’t look it spread out of the bed, but after fifteen minutes of arguing which eventually ends up with Abby locking him in the bathroom and shouting that she’s not letting him out until he stops being a big baby and put’s the fucking thing on, well – the thing is pretty skintight.

And by skintight he means that he can see the imprint of his dick if he looks close enough. He’s honest to god going to murder that woman.

“Say anything and I will kill you,” he warns the moment he opens the door because knowing Abby, she’s most probably armed with a thousand insults ready to be strategically hurled at him.

Except when he actually gets a good look at her, Abby’s just kind of standing there with her face contorted into something that makes her look like she’s really turned on and really angry at the same time which, when he thinks about it, is pretty much on par with everything they do. Her bottom lip is pulled tight between her teeth and her eyes definitely aren’t looking anywhere near his face.

Her silence feels like a victory.

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you that staring is rude,” he says cooly and quirks an eyebrow at her. At that her eyes finally snap up to meet his and she sends him a glare that would make lesser men shit themselves. Seeing as how he’s at the receiving end of those stares at least seventy percent of the time, he’s not really fazed anymore.

“Yeah, well,” she huffs, turning her head to the side as she begins to pick at the end of her sleeve, “whatever,” she finishes lamely.

Edward is never, _ever_ going to let her live this one down.

\--

There are pros and cons to having a convention as their cover. First off, people – so many people. It’s a fucking beautiful thing having to tail something through thousands of people in an enclosed space. Not to mention, it looks a whole lot less suspicious tailing someone when there’s about a hundred other people dressed exactly like you.

The con: apparently when you go to Comic Con and your Superman costumes meets above average standards, people want to take pictures with you. And, if you happen to coincidentally look like the main actor from the new Superman movie on top of that well, let’s just say it becomes a bit of an obstacle.

“I hate you so much,” he mumbles into his comms after he's been stopped for what must be the hundredth time by an, albeit very polite and nice, lady who’s asked to get a picture with him.

He looks around the room and sees the target stopped at one of the stalls. Edward relaxes a bit at only to tense up when he sees a group of woman starting at him from a few feet away from him with identical looks of grim determination.

“ _So much_ ,” he growls gritting his teeth.

“Oh baby, but you look so hot,” he hears Abby purr into his ear, her voice dropped sweet and low and look, okay – he gets that she’s making fun of him but there is a line and using her bedroom voice at him in the middle of public while he’s in an outfit that leaves nothing to the imagination is crossing it.

He pinches the blue material between two fingers and pulls at it with a frown. It barely moves a centimeter away from his body. “I’m pretty sure this thing can be classified as torture,” he says moodily, crossing his arms over his chest like the petulant child he is.

Abby just cackles.

“Target moving your way,” he grumbles back at her as he catches their target taking off towards the back of the room. “Acknowledged,” she says back sounding far too pleased with the turn of events.

“Dude your costume’s awesome!” a drunk Loki shouts at him as he passes by and Edward’s pretty sure the dude just slapped his ass a little.

He sighs as he hears Abby choke on her laughter. He’d take things exploding in his face without his permission over this any day.

 


End file.
